


Snuggle Pegging (F4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Ass Play, F/M, Msub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Snugglefuck, Strap-Ons, loving, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You wake up needy next to your GFD girlfriend.
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 16





	Snuggle Pegging (F4M)

**Author's Note:**

> This script is a POV flip of an improv I recently made, "Snuggle Pegging." In my improv, I was a GFD girlfriend. In this script, the POV is the boyfriend's. I see this more as switchy BFE, possibly skewing towards msub, but not necessarily so. If you would like to do more role-playing, please feel to do so. Just tag accordingly. I provide/suggest tags above, but please edit as appropriate. You do not need to keep the tags as they are!
> 
> About halfway through, I have the reader address her as "Miss." As mentioned, I see the reader's character as more switch than msub and sometimes lapses into honorifics -- almost as teasing terms of endearment. The performer can read as they'd like. You can choose to keep the honorific, or just continue with "babe" and so forth. i.e., You can choose to make it more switchy BFE or more msub. 
> 
> Lastly, there are many directions this script can go. Please consider this a "recipe starter" and add/retract as you'd like. Feel free to spend more time on certain things, less on others etc.

TITLE: "Snuggle Pegging" (M4F)

AUTHOR: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (pls amend as appropriate): [M4F] Snuggle Pegging [BFE]or[Switch]or[msub] [Loving] [Pussy worship] [Fingering her] [Girlcock] [Riding her "cowboy"] [Being a slut] [Fingering you] [Nipple play] [Ass play] [Pegging] [Stretching] [Milking] [Kissing] [Good Boy]  
OPTIONAL TAG: [Ass worship] [rimming] [Blowing her girlcock]

[square brackets] usually indicate mood setting. (parentheses) usually indicate optional sound cue or sfx. 

SNUGGLE PEGGING (M4F)

[Sheets shuffling. You’re awake, horny, and trying to get your girlfriend’s attention. She’s fast asleep after a long shift. Luckily she sleeps on her side, so you wake up as her little spoon.]

(whispering) Baby.. babeeee, are you sleeping? (she is.)

Mmmm, I love spooning with you. I absolutely love cozying my ass into your hips like this.

(snuffly voice) I’m so horny, baby… I’ve been such a Good Boy. I didn’t touch myself all day yesterday while you were at work.

No, I didn’t. I swear.

[pause. She’s sleepily protesting, needing another hour or two of sleep.]

Mmmm, your skin is so soft… Yes, of course, I’m hard. I’ve been lying here hard for the last hour.

You smell so good, it’s driving me crazy. Even with my back to you, I can smell you...

Uh, just your everyday beautiful woman scent. You must have showered last night before coming to bed…

(low laugh) Yeah, I know you don’t like climbing into bed with the “stench of humanity” on you.

So now you smell shower-clean *plus* your natural scent, which is fucking amazing.

[shuffle of sheets as you shift and gently press her onto her back to hover your nose over her skin -- acting silly and horny at the same time]

Mmmm, can we snugglefuck..? (kiss) Or just fuck? (kiss) Or just snuggle…?

Yes, I’m serious. So horny. Come on……

Hey... look at it this way. You'll probably sleep SO much better afterwards...

Oh, please, baby, let me help you relax with my mouth and my tongue. Please???

[pause]

Yeah?? (low-key excited) Sure, I’ll do ALL the work. (chuckle) No problem, ma’am.

[You’re slowly moving down her warm sleepy body.]

Mmmm, these nipples. Well, *they’re* not sleepy, are they…? [optional: soft licking/sucking sounds]

Ah, fuck, let me snuggle between these thighs. Godddamn, you smell good!

[Optional: Commence soft oral sex sounds, starting out slow.]

Mmmm, this swollen clit… so pretty, so tasty. [Optional: continue mouth sounds]

You like that…? My strong fingertips strumming your entrance? Mmm-hmmm, I know you do.

(quiet gasp) God, you’re so wet! I thought you were tired!

Fuck... your pussy juices are seeping down to your crack. Let me get that for you... (slurp)

Here, rest your smooth thighs on my shoulders. Fuck, I love snuggling my head between your legs like this.

[sound of you licking her, top to bottom]

Are you too tired to cum, baby? No? (small satisfied chuckle)

Good, I can't wait to taste your early-morning cum.

How do you want to cum, baby? My tongue in your ass, my finger on your clit...?

Or my tongue on your clit, fingertips in each of your holes...?

[Choose your favorite way (she likes both!) and improv, building to her orgasm. I'll provide a little buildup language here, but feel free to add your own if you'd like.]

(in between licks) Mmmm, I love tonguing you, baby. Your taste is fucking amazing.

Do you like the way I'm fingering you, baby..? Mmmmm. I love getting you off with my mouth and my fingers, fuuccckkk!

Yes, grab my head and direct me the way you like. Ungh, I love it when you tug on my hair.

Come on, baby, bring it home, cum on my tongue! (if you are doing licking sounds, increase speed)

I wanna feel you clench and quiver when you're getting off.

Yes, yes, yes!! Buck your hips in my face! Cum for me! Cum for me now! Mmmm... yes... yes... baby... mmmm, so good. Oh God, feel and taste so amazing...

[wind down with soft appreciate moans and any improv language according to what you are doing.]

Mmmm, here, let me clean you up. I love lapping up your juices after you cum.

[sound of you licking off her juices]

[Pause. She’s telling you she needs to sleep a little more.]

Oh, baby… don’t pass out just yet.

(whimper) I feel needy…

Yeah… I told you, I was such a Good Boy yesterday. I haven’t unloaded in, like, 36 hours or something.

Yes, I’m counting the hours. You know that’s a hell of a long time for me. Especially with you around.

Here, feel how full my balls are... 

[nuzzling her] Please, baby. (feel free to improv a little begging)

Um, yeah. I guess I could straddle you for a milking. If you don’t want to move at all…

[sound of you shifting from between her legs to straddling her hips]

Mmm, your hand on my cock feels so good, baby. 

(improv groans/grunts as she lazily but expertly handjobs you)

Oh, baby… this is amazing, but I think… I think I need a little more than this.

(shyly) … Oh, you know…

Oh, pleeeeeze…? You don’t even have to get up. I just want to ride you. Please?

Yes? You’ll let me?! Oh, thank you! I have the best sugar mama — I mean, girlfriend — in the world! (note: you can skip the "sugar mama" reference if you'd rather.)

[Pause. Optional sound of reaching for supplies in nightstand.]

Here… lift your hips, baby, so I can strap this harness on you.

Fuck, that is so sexy. You know that drives me crazy to see your hot body adorned with a strap-on.

OK, now for your girlcock … oh fuck, I’m beyond excited.

(sheepish tone) Yeah, I put in one of the bigger ones this time. I feel up to the challenge… I’m so fucking horny, I wanna feel stretched.

There. We’re situated. Fuck, you look so powerful lying there on your back all strapped in with that thick cock. Fuck!!

(whimper) I hope I can last. I’m so impossibly turned on right now.

[NOTE: The next few lines for sucking on her strap-on is optional. Feel free to skip to line 160 if not your thing.]

What? You want me to suck your cock? Fuck, yes!

[Improv girlcock sucking mouth sounds. Go as long as you’d like. Be as slutty as you’d like. If you want to play around with deep-throat sounds, go for it. Feel free to pepper in dialogue, or not.]

(pulling your mouth off her girlcock, with an audible pop if you can manage) Oh fuck, that was hot! Sucking on your girlcock and inhaling the scent of your perfect pussy was driving me absolutely crazy.

Can I hop on now? Please??

Oh God, yes, please finger me... (optional: sound of lube bottle cap being opened, then closed)

Here, let me straddle your hips again… mmmm, yes, I'll reach back and hold my slutty cheeks open for you.

(loud groan as she lubes a strong finger and begins to massage your ass) Oh, fucccckkkk, that feels fucking amazing. 

Oh God, my cock is dripping so much precum… can you feel it trailing on your belly, baby?

Jesus, every time your finger grazes my prostate, I can feel my cock beading up a pearl of precum. Fuccckkkk….

Yes… I’m definitely ready for another finger. 

Oh fuuuccckkk, I love the way you’re stretching out my ring, training me for your girlcock.

May I touch my cock, Miss? (whimper) [note: again, you can skip the honorifics and just stick with babe, baby, etc.]

No?? You’re a cruel mistress. You know I love it, though. (low chuckle)

Oh yeah? That’ll teach me to *wake you up*? 

Right, I think this is a lesson I’ll have to learn, again and again… (low sly laugh)

Oh yes, yes, yes, please teach me a lesson, Miss. (grunting in sync with her pumping two fingertips in and out of you)

Mmmm, your fingers feel so good… here let me lube up your cock while you finger me, fuck!

(Optional sound of opening/closing lube bottle again. Optional introduction of wet sounds. A little goes a long way.)

Ah fuck, this is so hot, you fingerfucking me while I pull on your girlcock.

Oh, please, please, please, can I mount your cock now, please?

(whimper of pleasure) Mmmm… (whispers) Thank you, Miss.

Mmmm… let me line up my hole with your cock… oh, fuck.

Here, I’m gonna rub my pucker on your head a little. Ah hell, that feels amaaaazing.

Oh God, I love that… you, massaging your fingertips on my rim like that while I tease myself on your cock...

Ah, I can’t wait anymore, I need to feel you inside me. Oh God, here I go…

[you are lowering yourself on the head of her girlcock. Improv appropriate sounds. A slightly strangled gasp is always nice.]

Oh, fuuccckk, your girlcock is so much bigger than your two fingers. 

I know, it was greedy to me to pick the biggest one right away. Mmmm, I couldn't resist.

Ungghhh, feels fucking amazing. I feel so full already, and I’ve only just started…

Oh yeah… let me bounce… bounce on your cock like the cock-hungry slut that I am.

You like that, feeling with your fingers how my ass stretches when I lower?

And how it half closes again when I pull off ‘til only half your head is in…? And doing it all over again. Fuccckkk, so good…

Mmmm, feels like you’re halfway inside now. Goddamn, this cock was ambitious, but fuck, if it doesn’t feel amazing.

Mmmm, yes, pinch my nipples. Oh God…

Ah… your cock is sweeping against my prostate… so good. 

Oh yes, wet your fingers in your pussy and feed them to me.

[Pause, then moan like you have fingers in your mouth. Which *in turn* incites you to bounce more vigorously on her girlcock]

Ah, fuccckkk, yes, the taste of you is such a turn-on. Oh, Miss, please feed me more as I fuck myself onto you harder… (moans)

[From here on out, if you’re feeling it, feel free to get loud and *slutty*.]

Yes, yes, yes, I… love… slamming my hole on your girlcock… holy… shit.

Oh God, that drives me crazy, when you dome your fingertips over my head and just rub the ridge and that underside… ah, fuck.

Yes... yes... keep rolling my nipples with your other hand, fuuucckkk....

Look at all this precum. Mmmm, yes, milk me. Milk your Good Boy’s cock. I just wanna be your plaything… yes, please… 

My cock is yours. My ass is yours….

Oh, yes, please, please put your warm hand on my cock. 

Please let me cum, Miss. I’m desperate to cum for you. 

Oh God, you’re lightly tugging down on my balls as you pull on my cock… as I’m riding you.

Oh…… (groan/wail) I need to cum. I really need to cum, Miss. Please let me cum. I can’t take it much longer.

Yes… Oh God, yes, please…

[She proceeds to countdown from 5. You’re not counting, but I’ll cue the ensuing moans/whimpers. The numbers are in parentheses to help as reference, *not* to be said aloud.]

[5] Mmmmmm

[pause]

[4] (whimpers)

[pause]

[3] (gasps)

[pause]

[2] more moans, breath getting faster

[pause]

[1] Oh god….

[pause]

[0] (loud orgasm)

Oh…. oh my God… you just emptied my balls so good…. Mmmm, so much cum.

[Lean down to kiss her deeply]

Oh, baby, that was amazing.

Aw, sweetie, I made a huge mess on you. I’ll help you clean up… (sheepish laugh)

[If you like cum-eating, feel free. If not, clean-up can mean grabbing a T-shirt to wipe down, getting up for a towel, or just implied for post-audio.]

Well, as much as I love feeling full up with you, I guess I'd better hop off, for now.

[optional sound of you shifting as you lift up and off her girlcock]

Oh fuck, I feel so stretched, it's amazing. 

Hmmm, am I sore? A little, I guess. More like just very very sensitive. And *aware*. You know how it is... (shy, knowing laugh)

OK, OK, that’s only fair to get you sleep for a little longer. Shore up for later… (sweet laugh)

(flirtatiously) Maybe I can return the favor later, once you've had a little more rest, hmm...?

Yes, baby, sleep now. [soft kiss]

\+ + + + +


End file.
